Karamel
Karamel is the het ship between Kara Zor-El and Mon-El on the CW series Supergirl. Canon Mon-El always puts himself before Kara and loves her very much. Kara and Mon-El start off rocky as they are from rival planets. They manage to retain a friendship but when Mon-El is dying he kisses Kara in what he thinks is his 'dying moments' (Medusa 2x08). He convinces Kara that he doesn't remember kissing her but admits he remembers in 2x10 (We can be heroes) after he saved her instead of the civilians. Kara rejects him and he goes on to get a lunch date with Eve Tessmacher. In 2x12 (Luthors) she admits she has feelings and a creature from the 5th dimension shows up but he is defeated. Kara and Mon-El finally get together at the end of 2x13 (Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk). They go through they're ups and downs but Kara breaks up with him in 2x16 (Star crossed) which is the first part of the musical crossover with The Flash. Ultimately they get back together in the end of the musical crossover. Unfortunately in 2x17 (Distant Sun) Mon-El's parents put a bounty on Kara’s head, which forces him to sacrifice himself and go back to Daxam; Kara is heartbroken and saves him and they are happy until, Rhea decides to convince Lena to help her by deceiving her in a side-plot in 2x19 (Alex). With Lena’s help Rhea builds a portal for the thousands of Daxamites who survived Daxams demise in 2x20 (City Of Lost Children). In 2x21 (Resist) Rhea essentially kidnaps, both Mon-El and Lena, and forces them into marriage, in an attempt to bind Humans and Daxamites. This plan was foiled by Kara, Alex, President Olivia Marsdin, Cat, Lillian Luthor and the original Hank Henshaw. Lillian and Hank, take Lena to safety but leave Kara and Mon-El, on the ship the president has ordered to be definite grated by the positron-cannon in th DEO. Kara gets Mon-El to safety, but stays on the doomed spacecraft. In the Finale (2x22/ Nevertheless She Persisted) Superman destroys the positron-cannon, and thinks Kara is his worst enemy, in the fight Kara defeats Superman, being declared as the champion of Earth. With the fight leaving her breathless, she, Alex, and Kal-El go to the fortress. In the fortress, Kara dreams about her and Mon-El. After waking up they go back to the DEO, where she and Mon-El Reunite. After evoking a trial by combat wit Rhea, Supergirl trains with Superman to help her beat Rhea, and save Earth. Meanwhile, Lena and Winn are working on a device that would spread Lead, which Daxamite are severely allergic to into the atmosphere, making the planet uninhabitable by the daxamite race. After Rhea does not homer the trial by combat, lead is released into the atmosphere, forcing Kara and Mon-El to separate. In the goodbye, Kara finally confesses her love for Mon-El, while giving him her mother’s necklace, telling him it would keep him safe. He also tells Kara that where ever he goes he’ll be a better person because of her. After tears were shed and space pods left the earth atmosphere, a portal opened up with Mon-Els pod going into it, leaving KaraMels love story on a cliffhanger. In 3x07 titled "wake up" Mon El returns. An unknown pod is discovered and Supergirl, Winn, and J'onn go down to the ship to check it out. Someone in the ship who is awake shoots and yells something in Saturnian and then Kara discovers it is Mon El. Kara is shocked and Mon El drops his gun and Kara hugs him. Back at the DEO Kara is very happy but feels Mon El is being a little distant. There is a moment between them when Kara tells Mon El that she missed him and Mon El says the same. Mon El gets out of his bed while alone and breaks into a DEO room and steals something. He is then caught and put in a cell. Kara talks to him and says that he is different and that all she wanted was for him to be back and Kara shames herself for having a human heart. Later, Winn goes to see Mon El and Mon El persuades him to get back to the ship he was on. Kara finds out that they are gone and goes to the ship. While there she finds out Mon El is still wearing the necklace that she gave to him before he left. Mon El also reveals that its been seven years since he went in that pod and he has been living in the 31st century for seven years, and in the 31st century there is a cure for Lead. Mon El breaks an unknown women out of her pod and holds her closely while Kara watches. Back at the DEO it is revealed that the women is named Imra Ardeen. Kara and Mon El talk and he tells her that he never forgot her and then they are interrupted by Imra who is awake. Mon El rushes to Imra and they kiss in front of Kara, Mon El says that she is his wife. In the episode titled "Reign" Mon El and Imra settle in. Mon El tells Kara that he is the leader of the Legion and Imra tells Kara how inspiring she is to her. Later Kara sees Mon El and Imra at the alien bar while doing something for reporting. Mon El and Kara talk and he says he is sorry and he knows how hard it is for her. Later at the DEO Imra and Kara talk and Imra tells Kara that she knows Kara and Mon El used to be together and when Mon El first arrived in her time he spoke inly of finding a way back to Kara, that he wouldn't even looks at another women until he realized he wasn't going to find a way back and that her certainly did not move on lightly. Kara then leaves. Later at the DEO Mon El tells Kara that Imra feels bad that she upset Kara, Kara then tells him that she didnt upset her and that she was very kind and she couldn't find any way to hate her. Kara tells Mon El that she is trying to be okay with it but she admits she is not okay with it and says "And just for the record Mon El I really am trying to be okay with this but this is worse than the worse thing I could possibly imagine, and thats you looking at me with no love in your eyes so please just please" After Kara's fight with Reign she is injured very bad and Mon El with worry on his face, sees her and Imra tells him she will be okay. Leaving us with a cliffhanger yet again. In episode titled "Legion of superheroes" Kara is in a coma. When she gets out of her coma, she and Mon El fight along side each other. Afterwords he tells her that he was worried about her and that he still cares about Kara. She replies to him saying that she knows he still cares about her. In the next episode kara goes on a mission and when she gets back she and Mon El talk and he gives her advice and they have a nice moment. In 3x13 Mon-El tells J’onn that his marriage with Imra was arranged but they eventually fell in love. He also reveals that he is still in love with Kara Photos Season 2-0.jpg|Season 2 DBf4fqbU0AAgrHP.jpg|Season 2 Season 2-1.jpg|centre|Season 2 Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 9.41.08 PM.png|Season 3 C -1 1XUQAEO1mi.jpg|Season 2 Season 3.gif|Season 3 DBf4isiUwAAhxwM.jpg|Season 2 215karamel.jpeg|Exodus